


Secession

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Ghost Recon [2]
Category: Ghost Recon: Breakpoint, Ghost Recon: Wildlands, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon
Genre: F/M, Ghost Recon AU, One-Shot Series, Some angst, some slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: Following the events in Bolivia that led to the deaths of his brothers in arms, Cole Walker has devised a plan to take justice into his own hands. Seeking out his former lover, he hopes to persuade her to join his cause.





	Secession

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my on going one shots in the Ghost Recon universe ft. my OC Nomad Socorro and my bae Cole Walker ^^'

The summer sun beat down upon the roofs of the house in the Rossmoyne neighborhood. It was only the beginning of May but already it was leaving evidence of one intense summer approaching. The air conditioning was on full-blast inside the black SUV that was parked down the street, the inhabitant of the car staring off at one house in particular. From behind dark frames, the individual watched curiously as, presumably, mother and child played in the front yard. They were playing some form of tag, the woman evidently it. She scooped her arms around the boy, swinging him up in the air, each one with wide smiles on their face. He could almost hear their laughter in his head. Could almost hear _her_ voice. 

The last time Cole D. Walker had seen the Ghost known as Socorro E. Montoya, it had been two years ago during her time in Bolivia. Things between them were rocky, to say the least. Following her inauguration to the Ghost program, they had kept their relationship on a need to know basis so to speak. Hell, they even drunkenly got hitched in Las Vegas. For someone who claimed she never drank, the woman could pound a pint of beer faster than any soldier he had ever seen. What they said about things happening in Vegas staying in Vegas rung a little bit too true. Whatever brief happiness they had dissolved the moment they returned to the field. They annulled their marriage six months in and went their separate ways.

Walker was a proud man, and he valued those he loved even over that of duty. Socorro, however, could not separate the two. She was as loyal to her duty as she was to her family. To her, he was too selfish. To him, she was too naive. Their brief encounter in Bolivia had shown that she was still the naive recruit he had trained so long ago. Despite that, her skills were nearly unparalleled, and he needed someone like that for what he has intended on accomplishing here in the next few months. 

Socorro had placed the boy down, going inside the house as the boy gathered his belongings spread across the yard. Killing the engine, he finally worked up the nerve to leave the vehicle. Shutting the door, he crossed the street at a diagonal, approaching the yard. The boy was quick to spot him, pausing in the middle of what he was doing. 

“Hey champ.” Cole smiled, trying to mask the disappointment that he and Socorro had never conceived. Whoever the father was, he was a lucky bastard.

“What’s your name?” Walker asked politely stopping a few feet away.

The boy sized him up looking at him suspiciously, “My mamá says not to talk to extraños.”

The corner of Cole’s lip rose, chuckling. The boy could not be any older than five years but Walker could tell he had his mother’s fire in him. He could suddenly hear Socorro’s voice calling from inside the house, slowly becoming louder as she approached the open front door.

“Reuben c’mon, your abuelos will be here any minute-...”

She paused upon seeing him in the yard with her son. Cole’s heart grew tight upon seeing her. It was always a shock seeing her in civilian clothing. She had switched from the jeans and t-shirt she had originally had on in the yard to a daisy yellow romper, complimenting her bronze skin and accentuating her brown eyes and dark hair. What he would not give to just run his fingers through her long locks once more.

“Reuben, aquí.” she demanded. 

The boy obeyed quickly, taking his toys and going to his mother’s side. She knelt down whispering something to him before he proceeded into the house. She took a step down from the door, shutting it behind her as she approached him in an impatient manner. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” she growled, immediately shoving him.

Cole raised his hands in a surrendering manner, smirking, “Is that any way to treat an ex?”

“No, you’re right, I should shove my foot up your ass instead.” she retorted.

She went to shove him again but he grabbed her by the wrists. When she tried to retract her arms, he pulled her into him, their chests bumping against one another. She huffed turning her face away from him as he continued to sport a confident grin. He noticed something off though.

“Hey.” he spoke softly, as he raised his hand to her face.

She slapped his hand away, still keeping one particular side of her face out of view, “Cole, don’t you fucking dare.”

His insistence continued as he grasped her by the chin, “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Let me see.” 

He turned her face to him, his lips parting slightly shocked by what he saw. Already Socorro’s eyes were burning red as he looked upon her. The uttermost corner of her lip and a quarter of her cheek, trailing down just past her neck were rippled with what appeared to be a giant burn scar

“Are you disgusted by my appearance.” she asked quietly.

Cole shook his head, his fingers tracing over her scar gently, “Never.”

His hand encompassed her cheek, more so for his own benefit. He was trying to keep himself from lashing out, his face heating up, angry that someone or something had done this to her. 

“Who did this to you?” he demanded more than asking.

“Who do you think?” she scoffed, “El Sueño is not very kind to those who oppose him.”

“Let me guess.” Walker remarked, “The CIA set him up in some fancy condo somewhere on the beach in exchange for what he knows.”

“Walker-” Socorro began as he withdrew his hand from her face.

He ran his hand through his own hair in frustration, biting his lip, “This is what I told you, you give and you give and they never give shit back.”

He watched as Socorro crossed her arms, seemingly growing irritated with each passing moment that he lingered about, “Do you have a reason for being here or are you just here to insult me about my blind sense of duty again as you did in Bolivia.”

He sensed the hurt in her words and began to try and backtrack while also trying to make his point, “I had just lost my men. I lost my brothers because of a traitor. You don’t know what that feels like.” 

“You’re right, I don’t, because you never let me in Cole. You never have.” she spoke exasperated.

She lowered her hands, placing her hands on her hips as she looked to the ground, collecting herself before speaking again, “Say what you came here to say.”

The way this conversation was going, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to inquire about the things he wanted to ask. He’d start with the simplest out of the two for now.

“I’m putting together a team for a very classified mission.” he began, “To put it bluntly, it’s off the record.”

Socorro stared back at him with that deadpan look she’d give when she was absolutely done with is shit. He loved that look. He loved seeing her angry. She was no pushover, and he loved every ounce of defiance she held inside her. Except in this moment, he begged internally that she would concede. Concede like she did the first night they first got together…

“I’m retired Walker. Bolivia was my last mission.” she replied, “My parents are getting older, and I have a son to look after. I can’t keep doing this forever.”

His fists clenched at the mention of her son, again, a reminder of his failures. Of what he failed to give her. He could continue to counter argue all day but he knew she would not budge. He knew what her answer would be the moment he drove up to the house. If he was going to be wholeheartedly honest, the reason he came here was to see her one last time, because once he set his plans in motion, there was no returning for him.

“I understand.” he replied, nodding his head in submission, “Forget I was ever here.”

He leaned into her, pausing to see if she would push him away. She glared at him but she made no such movement as to move away. He kissed her on the corner of her lips where her scars began, allowing his lips to linger, knowing that the moment he pulled away, this would be the last time. As he pulled away, Socorro tilted her eyes down, avoiding his gaze.

“Take care of yourself Walker.” she spoke earnestly.

He brushed a strand of hair that had cascaded down over her face back behind her ear one last time, “I always do.”


End file.
